1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening hand tool, and more particularly to a cultivator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cultivator has a rod and a plurality of claws disposed at the distal end of the rod. The claw has a base and a claw portion. The distal end of the base is fixed to the rod. The claw portion extends downward from another end of the base. When in use, the claw portion faces the ground and the rod is rotated to turn the claw portion so as to cultivate earth.
The conventional cultivator has the claw portion parallel to the axle of the rod. When a down force is applied, the rod will get contact with the ground direct. The user has to get enough strength to conquer the action force of the ground for the claw portion to be inserted in the ground. Sometimes, the user has to press the claw portion into the ground by his/her foot. Because the claw portion is perpendicular to the ground, the claw portion must be contact with the ground direct when the claw portion is turned. It is not easy to transform the applying force. The claw portion is direct pressed to the ground, and the side earth is not cultivated. It is necessary to apply a great force for turning the claw portion. This operation is laborious.